Luna intensa
by Andrea L Encalada
Summary: Sakura es una cambiaformas, vive en su aldea junto al parque nacional, es una aldea pacifica hasta que aparece el enemigo de los cambiaformas y segador ahora Sakura y sus amigos tienen que ir a otra aldea para conocer mas acerca de su enemigo! pero que pasara cuando en el viaje encuentre a un chico que la atrae? se convertirá en su pareja? o le es indiferente? 1er capitulo :)
1. Chapter 1

Luna Intensa

Reseña

Sakura es una chica de 16 años que vive en un parque nacional llamado Konoha, su aldea esta encondida junto al parque, es una comunidad en la que solo los de su especie pueden entrar, todo el pueblo esta lleno de cambiaformas.

Que son los cambiaformas pues son hombres lobo si realmente humanos capaces de tranformarce en animales si no solo tambien se pueden tranformar en en lobo tambien en panteras.

Pero que pasaria cuendo un "Segador" que es el enemigo de los cambiaformas ataca a la aldea de sakura. Ella y su mejor amigo, con el que ha pasado toda su vida llamado Naruto los envien junto con otros de la tribu a Canada por ayuda, para descubrir mas sobre esa bestia que acecha a su comunidad o armas para destruirlo ya que han perdido a amigos y guardianes por culpa de esa bestia.

Por otra parte Sakura conocera a un chico de la aldea a la que se encamino que le atrae demasiado, la primera vez que lo vio sintio como si el aire se saliera de sus pulmones y su respiracion se volvio entrecortada, sera que ese chico misterioso no le es indiferente o solo es imaginacion o desesperacio de Sakura que nesesita encontrar a un chico que le ayude a pasar su primera transformacion ya que la primera tranformacion es extremadamente dolorosa y si no esta su pareja que le ayude a pasarla con ella, Sakura podria morir en su transformacion y eso no es lo peor hay un segador matando cambiaformas.

Hola chicas! :) Soy nueva en esto de los fanfics si este es mi primero xD espero que lo reciban con los brazos abiertos se los agradeceria mucho. Hago este por mi realmente tenia ganas de crear uno y que mejor que con la novela de Rachel Hawthorne!

La saga costan de 4 libros se trata de lobos y vida amorosas de chicas y no, no estoy haciendo una adaptacion la historia es enteramente mia :) solo meto algunos conceptos pueden averiguarlo, preferi hacerlo de el Anime de Naruto porque simple y sencillamente amo a la pareja Sasusaku! :) estoy trabajando en los proximos episodios esta es solo la reseña de mi historia! no estoy copiando derechos de autor se los vuelvo a decir esta historia salio totalmente de mi imaginacion solo meti algunos conceptos de los libros talvez paresca lo contrario pero como ya les dije pueden averiguar que los libros de Rachel no llevan la trama de mis historia. Me retiro saludos les deseo lo mejor a todas :) dependiento de si tengo al menos una visita y/o review subire el primer capitulo!


	2. Segundo capitulo

Luna Intensa

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto :).

1er capitulo

Estábamos en el claro con una hermosa vista a todo nuestro alrededor las hojas coloreadas de un color rojo, naranja otras cafés, estábamos hablando vestidos solamente con nuestra ropa interior, acerca de mi ya pronto cumpleaños y los dos sabíamos que venia con el mi cambio.

-Naruto, no te preocupes por mi todavia aun tengo tiempo para encontrar a mi pareja - le dije a mi mejor amigo aun sin siquiera saber como hiba a cumplir la reciente frase.

Tenia miedo de cumplir los 17 y no tener a mi pareja durante mi tranformacionen en lobo. Yo me llamo Sakura Haruno y soy una cambiaformas, es decir humanos que tienen la capacidad para convertirse en lobos, ese es el animal de nuestro clan. Vivimos en una aldea que esta junto al parque nacional, nadie que no sea un cambiaformas o procedente de la familia tiene permitido entrar a la aldea.

Nosotros manejamos el parque para que haci los humanos no encuentren la aldea, llevamos a los excursionistas a zonas alejadas de nosotros para que ellos los humanos o como nosotros los llamamos los "estaticos" no sepan sobre nuestra capacidad.

Regresando al principal tema mi amigo esta tan preocupado como yo de encontrar una pareja para mi cambio ya que este se da para la primera luna llena despues de tu cumpleaños numero 17 y para que eso pasara faltaba nada mas y nada menos que 3 meses y no era una decision facil ya que mi pareja seria para toda mi vida.

Tenemos ciertas culturas que son acerca de basicamente como las chicas en su tranformacion nesesitan a su pareja durante esta para que las distraigan durante el cambio ya que si no tengo a nadie es extremadamente dolorosa y podria morir de tanto dolor.

-Naruto es enserio ya veraz que lo arreglare- Me miro preocupado era dificil mentirle me conocia demasiado, es como mi hermano de otra madre.

-Sakura nesesitan salir de aqui, puede que tu pareja este en otro lugar en otra aldea no lo sabes, pero el puede estar en cualquier lugar esperandote. - Me miro con una sonrisa de esas de las que no te puedes resistir mas que devolverla.

-Talvez- Bueno almenos estabamos deacuerdo en algo.

-Ya es tarde sera mejor que volvamos- Me dijo mi amigo ojiazul- asi que arrastra ese hermoso cuerpo de sirena que tienes para que regresemos.

-Hize lo que me dijo, me sambulli y nade hasta la orilla, Naruto me seguia de cerca siempre tan protector, llegue y me sente en la orilla para que el sol me diera directo en mi cuerpo para que me secara. Mi cabello mojado lo exprimi varias veces aveces me molestara que fuera de un ridiculo color Rosa se me hacia dificil esconderme aveces no es que lo hiciera pero aveces las ocaciones lo requieren y mayormente mi cabello me delata , aunque es de familia, en cambio mis ojos son de un color verde jade mi madre me dice que son unicos considero que tengo un buen cuerpo llevo entrenamientos ai que tengo que tenerlo y lo que mas amo es correr, tengo unas largas piernas y una cintura y tengo unas buenas medidas en mi pecho y en mi trasero sin llegarse a considerar obsceno.

Naruto se sento a mi lado en sus muy caracteristicos boxers naranjas, el realmente habia cambiado una espanda definida, bronceado, ojos azules que mas puedo decir asi es rubio en fin es un chico guapo y tiene un cuerpo para morirse no por nada es persegudi por las chicas. Si supiera su novia que en este momento donde estamos y como no estamos vestidos lo mata.

-Oye te imaginas que Hinata nos viera en este momento - Suelto de repente, su caraes un popurri de emociones hasta que predomina su frente se sombrea.

-Sakura porfavor no bromees con esas cosas capaz y muera de un infarto y tu riendote por tu broma.

Sonrio y despues de un tiempo me carcajeo de solo imaginarmelo, y parece que el tambien porque reimos juntos, su novia Hinata no me pasa, podia decirce que incluso me llega a odiar, me imagino que porque siempre eh estado con Naruto y hemos pasado por demasiadas cosas juntos y ella no lo ha echo digamos que es un poquito de envidia y ya llevan 6 meses y todavia no me traga.

-Sakura ahora si morire ya vistes que hora es? - antes de que pueda verlo me lo dice - son las 5:46pm.

-Mierda, Nos quedan solo !4 min para llegar a la junta de los guardianes. Empiezo a vestirme a toda velocidad con unos pantalones cortor de color gris, mi blusa que esta colgada de un arbol es de tirantes y es color violeta, al parecer no soy la unica desesperada Naruto se coloca sus pantalones de mezclilla y su playera abierta en "v" color blanca y apenas terminamos agarramos nuestras cosas y salimos pitando de ahi.

Llegamos a la aldea y en las calles algunas personas se nos quedan viendo por lo apurados que estamos o por nuestras ropas mojadas ya que no nos secamos bien.

Insertamos nuestras tarjetas de identificacion en la puerta de cristal y ingresamos al edificio, apenas damos un par de pasos dentro de la sala cuando siento como se me eriza mi nuca y volteo a la sala en busca de quien me esta observando, la encuentro es Hinata.

-Suerte - le digo a mi favorito ojiazul. El solo asiente y se encamina en la direccion de su novia y se sienta en la mesa circular a la derecha de Hinata. Desvio mi vista hacia los asientos que yo ocupo y los demas aprendices de guardianes y me siento en la unica silla individual que queda, veo a mi amiga/rival ino y la saludo con la cabeza, antes de que pudiera decirle algo Sarutobi uno de los ancianos aquellos que son los lideres y toman las decisiones de la aldea habla:

-Me alegra que todos esten aqui esta junta es extremadamente importante - se tomo un tiempo parecia preocupado y exahusto -Desgraciadamente hemos ayer hemos perdido a un miembro de la manada -toda la sala estallo en murmullos - Lee ha sido atacado y asesinado por un segador ayer en la noche mientras experimentaba su primera trasnformacion.

Mi mente estaba en shock Lee asesinado y por un segaror? que era eso? donde estaba ahora? y sus padres? como estaran?.

Hola chicas ahi dejo mi primer capitulo espero y lo disfruten, yo lo hago mientras escribo, espero verdaderamente algun review aver si esta historia les atrae dejenmelo saber porfavor. Lamento ser tan cortante pero eh tenido un dia muy cansado : ) cuidense y nos vemos.


End file.
